Cole Angel Of Death
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Cole is the angel of death and he has no memory but he can remember a smile who's that smile?


Cole, Angel Of Death.  
  
I'm looking at the beach, a girl had an accident, they're trying to save her they don't know that she's gone no matter what they're ding it's her time to go.  
  
Her mother cries she knows she's losing her, she knows I'm here, she wants to know why, why are you killing my daughter? She's so young, I love her so much, she thinks I have the answers but I don't.  
  
I don't know why I am here, why do I have to take them? One day I woke up and they told me to do it, I couldn't deny I didn't have anything, they took all my memories, all my emotions. I wish I could explain all to her but they don't let me they say she'll understand someday.  
  
The girl spirit come to me, she's not wearing the swimsuit, no she's wearing a beautiful dress, it's her favourite dress, probably she wore that dress the happiest day of her life, they do that, their spirits come to me in their best, some of them don't even know that is their happiest day until they meet me.  
  
Co: Sweety take my hand.  
  
Girl: Where are we going?  
  
Co: Heaven.  
  
(They fade out)  
  
Sometimes I feel so bad about what I do that I need to rest, I go to a garden and sit on a bench, I look how the people live, and wonder if I had lived, did I have a life? I don't remember but then I close my eyes and I see something, I see a smile, her lips are sweet and she delights everything with that beautiful smile. Who's that girl I see? Is she my love? When I see her I feel better like if I have a mission on this world. They have tried to make me forget that smile but I can't and they can't take it from me, she has to mean a lot to me, I whish I knew who she is. She's the only one who make me feel anything, with al the deaths I've seen I've lost any emotions I got used to it, I don't feel sadness anymore but when I see that smile I feel everything love, hurt, hate, happiness, sadness all in one.  
  
I've tried to look for her, sometimes I wandered in the streets but I couldn't find that smile, nobody has that smile.  
  
I don't know who I am, I don't know who I was, but maybe if I find her I'll remember again.  
  
I have to take an old lady with me today.  
  
I'm at her front door, it's a very beautiful Victorian house, it's funny they painted it in pink.  
  
I feel warmth, family, I don't know if it is because is a familiar house or because I know this house.  
  
As I enter the house I see kids running and playing they have to be their grandchildren.  
  
There's an old man cleaning the table, I know him, the word friend comes to my mind. I wish I could ask him Who am I? But he has other things to worry, he knows the woman is dying.  
  
I see a framed picture and my heart runs like crazy, It's her, that beautiful smile, she's so beautiful, does she live here? Can I see her? All my emotions are back, but I have a mission to do but I want to look for her.  
  
I go to the old lady's room, two old ladies closed the door behind a word comes to my mind, sisters, they've already have said goodbye to her, they know it's her time  
  
I want to comfort them, It's the first time I feel this way, I just wanna hug them and tell them that she'll be alright, like if I care for them, I think I Know them, I think they were my family, I think I loved them, I think once in my life I had a space in this family, I think they loved me too.  
  
I can't wait anymore she has to go.  
  
I enter the room and I see her, she's laying in bed, there's something in her that makes me feel loved, this can't be true is she the beautiful smile? Does she have to die? Why me? Why do I have to take her?  
  
Her spirit appears, she's wearing a long white skirt and a sexy top, and a funny hair look, I'm hooked on her.  
  
Ph: Cole  
  
She has said a name, that's my name she knows it.  
  
Co: Yes?  
  
Ph: What are you doing here? We killed you remember?  
  
Co: No in fact I don't remember.  
  
I smile waiting for her to smile back but she's angry sad and confused.  
  
Ph: I'm going to kill you again.  
  
Co: You can't kill me, you have to go.  
  
Ph: Go where?  
  
Co: To heaven, you're dead.  
  
She looks at her body, she understands.  
  
Ph: Where's the Angel of Death?  
  
Co: That's me.  
  
She laughs, oh God that sound, I know already that I loved her and she loved me, we were meant for each other.  
  
Ph: Come on Cole where's him?  
  
Co: I am, they took all my memories and they offered me this mission.  
  
Ph: You don't remember anything? You don't remember me?  
  
Co: I remember love and your smile but I don't have a clearly image.  
  
Ph: I can't believe it, my life has been a nightmare because of you and You don't even remember who I am.  
  
Co: I'm sorry if I did anything bad to you.  
  
Ph: No Cole, you didn't. It was me, I couldn't forgive and I should have done, you did horrible things but it wasn't your fault and instead of helping you I killed you.  
  
Co: Sorry I don't remember. I guess you had a happy life, I saw your grandchildren.  
  
She smiles at last that beautiful smile.  
  
Ph: They're not mine, they're Piper's and Paige's, my sisters. I didn't get married or have children, I couldn't because I loved you because I still love you and I didn't deserved a family because I killed your future, You don't have a family because of me.  
  
She's crying and my heart breaks, I hold her tight.  
  
Co: Don't cry for me, I don't feel anything, I don't remember.  
  
Ph: Don't you want to remember?  
  
Co: With all my heart.  
  
She's kissing me, I see her on a wedding dress, I remember her, I remember everything, Belthazor, Cole Turner, The Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper, Paige, Leo, Daryll, The seer, The Source.  
  
Co: Phoebe.  
  
Ph: You remember?  
  
Co: Everything, Phoebe I love you, you don't have to be sorry for me, I'm at peace.  
  
Ph: Don't let me alone, Cole I need you.  
  
Co: I won't.  
  
They fade out.  
  
We're in heaven now, I'm not the Angel of Death anymore, I can rest in peace in heaven with Phoebe, she's happy, Prue and all her family, all the people she lost are here.  
  
I see her laughing and resting in peace and I know it, we were meant for each other, she saved me in every way, she made me love, she made me human and lastly she made me feel and remember.  
  
I don't have to see the other's laments I'm free at last and everything thanks to her.  
  
I love her.  
  
End. 


End file.
